The securement of said transparent plate on said shell is generally effected by securement members independent of the two elements to be assembled. The securement elements used are generally devices comprising securement screws and nuts requiring supplemental accessories during assembly or tongues welded with the interposition of joints.
Moreover, the securement members are difficult to emplace and require long mounting times.
The object of the invention is to overcome the recited drawbacks by providing a new concept of a door for a household electric oven and by practicing a simple procedure for mounting the transparent plate on the opening of the parallelepipedal shell.